


Snark

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jade loves it, Tori is trying to be nice, reader is snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)
Relationships: Jade West/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 177





	Snark

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

You had started at Hollywood Arts about a year ago, but you never really talked to anyone and you honestly didn’t want to, you were usually the one working behind the scenes with the occasional appearance on stage but even then you didn’t speak much; which is why people were currently staring at you wide eyed after you said something to Tori; but lets take a step back to the beginning of the day.

You were sitting in Sikowitz class, in your usual spot in the back, watching as everyone slowly trickled in but averting your gaze when Jade walked in with Beck, they had broken up not long after you came in but they still had their tendencies to seem like they were dating which made your crush on her ten times worse, not like you’d ever act on it though, she seemed to dislike everybody “Hey, Y/N” Sinjin said when he came over to you, this being an everyday occurrence so you rolled your eyes and sighed before you looked at him, giving him a hard look as he seemed to stutter “Want to hang out after play practice?” He asked, shrinking back when you glared slightly at him and watching as he looked down before quickly moved to get to his seat “Chair, Sinjin” you said before he tripped over said chair you were warning him about, not even having to look up to see that he was about to trip, looking up just as Sikowitz entered the classroom, carrying a large bag of coconuts before he sat down on the stage “Everyone! Act like you’re old people stepping on glass!” He said, watching as everyone immediately went into acting.

As you were walking out of the class, you heard the end of a conversation going on between Jade and Tori “I just thought you’d appreciate the nice gesture” Tori said, looking at Jade as she handed her the coffee “Since when is coffee a nice gesture” you said, pausing after you said it since you didn’t mean to say it as loud as you did and turning to look at Jade and Tori, Tori obviously a little hurt but shocked at the same time while Jade seemed to be fighting a smile, looking around to see that everyone else was staring at you with a shocked expression “Um” you said, looking around once more before just shrugging and turning on your heel before walking away.

Later that night, you were up with Sinjin and some of the other tech crew, messing with some lights when you heard Jade “Move” she said to Sinjin, moving to stand beside you as you fiddled with some buttons “Can I help you, Jade?” You asked, not even glancing at her as you said it “You’re hanging out with me after practice” Jade said, not giving you a chance to tell her otherwise before she was already down the stairs “Does that mean we can hang out too?” Sinjin asked, you rolling your eyes before looking at him “Sinjin” you growled, watching as he shrunk back before focusing on the lighting once more.

After that day, you and Jade had started hanging out more, which meant you had to hang out with Tori and them as well from time to time, currently you guys were setting up for the performance of the play and you were fixing up some of the set pieces for the show while everyone else was rehearsing their lines with one another, you fixing up a piece so it would stand upright without the risk of it falling when someone tapped on your shoulder “Yeah Cat?” You asked, looking at her and raising an eyebrow “Jade said she needs your help in the dressing room” Cat said, looking at you and twirling her hair around her finger “Okay…” you said, furrowing your brows before setting the things in your hands down and heading towards the back.

A moment later, you found yourself standing in front of Jades door, staring at the door before knocking “Jade, it’s me” you called, opening the door when she told you to come in and shutting the door behind you “Cat said you needed my help?” You said, looking at her and watching as she struggled with zipping up her outfit “Can you zip this up?” She asked, looking at you through the reflection of the mirror “Yeah, sure” you said, going over to her and helping her zip up, your hands kind of lingering on her shoulders for a moment before pulling away “Is that all you needed?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she turned to look at you “I have a question for you” Jade said, looking at you and about to say more when someone knocked on the door “Jade, time to get on set!” Beck called and you looked at her “Later?” You asked, watching as she nodded before you headed out of the dressing room.

After the performance, you and Jade were hanging out at Karaoke Dokie to kind of celebrate with the rest of the crew, the two of you sitting in a corner as you watched the others talk and have fun “Go out with me” Jade said, causing you to freeze and stare at her since you weren’t sure she was talk to you “Me?” You asked, pointing to yourself and watching her give you a small smirk “Do you see another girl that I’m talking to?” She asked, looking at you and smirking a bit more as your face flushed “But… What about Beck?” You asked, looking at her and watching as she raised a delicate brow “What about Beck?” She asked, leaning a bit closer to you and resting her arm on the back of your chair “I-“ you said before she cut you off by pressing her lips to yours, causing your eyes to widen and your face to flush even more before you melted into the kiss and kissed her back, wrapping your arms around her neck and pulling her closer, pulling back and biting your lip “Okay” you said softly, looking at her and able to feel everyone’s stare on you “What? Don’t you guys have something better to stare at?” You snapped, looking at everyone and causing Jade to smile “That’s my girl” she said, wrapping an arm around you having a content smile on your face as you relaxed into her side.


End file.
